ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The X
The One-Eyed Cat The One-Eyed Cat '''(also known as the '''Jetix HD Cat)''' '''is the mascot of the all-new JETIX HD. He was originally the mascot of the Jetix block on Toon Disney, and decided to take a trip upon hearing the news that the Jetix block (alongside Toon Disney) was replaced by Disney Channel's sister channel, Disney XD. He returned from his long trip when he hears the announcement of Jetix HD, which launched on November 16, 2018, at 9:30am EST. He now serves as the mascot of the Jetix HD brand as of November 2018. Life Before The Channel The One-Eyed Cat was born on March 17, 1999 in Star Power Industries, and went to nursery school when he was 1 year old. When he was 2, his life was on the line, as he was struck with a disease that made him unable to move. After 50 days, after the defeat of Morgana, Ursula, and the creation of a new timeline inside the multiverse, he was suddenly cured. However, the disease altered his DNA, granting him morphing powers into anything he chose. However, he understood that with great power comes great responsibility, so he used his powers whenever danger ensued. When he was 9 years old (March 17, 2009), he was forced to relocate to a nearby planet, where he went to school called Mascot School. There, he participated in many clubs, and throughout the weekdays and weeknights, he was the (former) mascot of the JETIX programming block on Toon Disney. He learned new things, hung out with his friends, and played video games. He also got good grades. Suddenly, he received a letter from his job. In it was a $1,000,000 paycheck, and a letter stating that Toon Disney is going to be rebranded to Disney XD. He went back to school, and took other courses relating to TV hosting. He was there until November 16, 2018 (he was 18 years old). He had a cell phone, an MP3 player, and a Chromebook. It was at midnight when the principal of his school told him that at 9:30am EST on that day, he would be the host of JETIX HD, a new, non-profit, fan-made, action channel. The Cat accepted, and he went to a planet with no name. There, he set up a town called Jetix City. The One-Eyed Cat is now the mascot of the new JETIX HD channel. Appearance The One-Eyed Cat is a silver cat-like animal with a red outlining around it and one black eye. Although he is small and doesn't have a mouth, hands, or arms, he can make a lot of sounds, eat food, and many more just like humans do. He can also dance. He can also morph into anything as shown in the bumpers and idents. In Anime Invasion, a Saturday Late-Night block, he could also reach space Attire In Jetix and its revival and channel form, Jetix Network, instead of wearing clothes, he stays in his regular silver body. Jetix HD's Nighttime Hour Edit In Jetix Network's Nighttime Hour, he wears a blue nightcap with stars on it. Jetix Loves Our Kids Telethon Edit In Jetix Loves Our Kids Telethon, he wears a grayish blue uniform that has a blue plus sign on the front and the logo on the back. Appearance * Jetix on Toon Disney (February 14, 2004) (debut) * Jetix HD (November 16, 2018) Category:Jetix Category:Mascot Category:E&A Club Ultimate Category:Action Category:Adventure animation